


Happy birthday Kiibo!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Just something last minuteFor my best boy Kiibo!





	Happy birthday Kiibo!

Drawing on a piece of paper, she hums and color around the paper. Standing up and see her classmates doing something amazing for each other, she shurgs her shoulders and put the paper in her bag

Grab some more colors and start drawing random lines  
"A princess?" she puff her cheeks abit "No no" 

"(D/n) your mother is here"   
She stands up, grab her bag and run up to you, she grab your hand and walk home with you

At home

You smile at your daughter "Mama I want Papa to have this" holding a piece of paper and its a drawing of you, him, Kiibo professor and her with rainbow in the background, you smile "Why nit surprise him with it, Im making cake for him"

"But papa cant eat it" she said   
"I know but his professor is giving him a opportunity to taste and eat human food"   
She hops around "PAPA CAN EAT LIKE US?!"   
"Yep!" she hugs your leg "Yay! I wanna see professor and give him a BIG hug for papa!" she smiles

"After we finish baking this cake then we can go see him how does that sound?"   
She nods 

Later the day

she jumps up and runs inside the professor lab "Ah! (D/n) dont run"   
"Papa papa papa!" she runs and hug Kiibo's professor leg, he looks down and smile at her "Hi Grandpapa!"   
"Hi (D/n) what brings you here today?"   
"Papa!" she smiles, he let out a chuckle, squat down to her level and pet her head "Don't worry he is almost done, Just fixing a few minor bugs"   
"Professor can i be like you and papa one day?"   
He blinks and smile "One day i'll teach you about everything i know"   
She hugs him "I love you Grandpapa!" he hugs her back and smile 

"Professor" the two look at Kiibo and his daughter run up and hug his legs "PAPA!"   
Kiibi holds her and she gives him a kiss on the cheek "Wheres (Y/n)"  
"Its a suprise!" (D/n) smiled, she grab his hand and the professor hand "Come on we dont want mommy to wait any longer"   
"Huh?" 

Opening the door and "SUPRISE!!" You and (D/n) say   
Kiibo look shock, his professor smile   
"Th....This"  
"Papa dont like it?"   
"No no i...I love it! Thank you! Me and professor always have small parties it just two of us soon (Y/n) came and we had a small one and now i have a daughter and you two.....I going to cry!"   
You three cheer Kiibo up   
Soon Kiibo taste the cake and start saying how yummy it was 

I guess im stuck here!


End file.
